Semeja dengan Tuan Rakuzan Menyebalkan
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu duduk dengan anggun di kursi depan Riko. Suasana meja kantin yang Riko pilih kini berubah tegang. Riko gagal paham, apa yang diinginkan Kapten Rakuzan itu darinya. Riko hanya bisa berharap, jantungnya selamat sampai ia berpisah dengan pemuda angkuh itu. / AkaRiko. / OOC. Semi-Canon. DLDR. / First Fic in This Fandom. / Salam kenal semuanya! [Edited]


.

_Semeja Dengan Tuan Rakuzan Menyebalkan_ © **AzuraLunatique**

_Kuroko no Basuke_ © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**[AkaRi's Story]**

**.**

Bakat seseorang sangat mempengaruhi hasil yang dikejar. Apalagi jika bakat-bakat itu sangat terlatih. Ah, surga! Itulah yang dipikirkan Aida Riko. Bakat yang bagus, otot tubuh yang tercetak dan terlatih dengan begitu indah adalah hal-hal yang Riko sukai. Jadi, bagi Riko, orang yang dapat menemukan keindahan-keindahan itu adalah orang yang luar biasa, apalagi jika orang tersebut mampu meningkatkan level bakat itu.

Orang tersebut, selain sosok ayahnya yang ia kagumi, adalah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten Tim Rakuzan. Dan Riko hanya bisa terus-menerus mengagumi sosok itu karena kemampuannya menemukan bakat-bakat luar biasa.

Tapi, ada yang aneh disini!

Sungguh, saat ini, Riko tak habis pikir. Apa yang sedang sosok itu lakukan disini? Pemuda itu duduk dengan anggun di meja kantin stadion yang menyelenggarakan Winter Cup dengan sebotol sport drink dihadapannya. Masalahnya, meja tersebut sudah Riko duduki semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Intinya, Akashi tampak seperti ingin menyapa Riko. Ah, atau… jangan-jangan pemuda dingin itu tak menyadari keberadaanya?

Riko mendecih. _Sial_!

"**Katakan**." Suara itu berat dan dingin juga penuh dengan nada perintah.

Riko yang sedari tadi menunduk memandang yakisobanya, akhirnya mengangkat kepala perlahan. "Ya?"

Mata Akashi menyipit. "Aku tak mengulangi perintahku."

Riko yang awalnya ketakutan kini mulai kesal. Ia mendengus pelan. "Kamu cuma mengatakan," Riko memasang wajah sombong, lalu berkata, "**Katakan**," dengan mencoba mengikuti ekspresi Akashi. Riko kembali mendengus. "Bisakah kamu berbicara lebih jelas, Tuan Rakuzan?" sindir Riko dengan ucapan mendesis.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, demi otak lambatmu itu."

Riko menganga lebar, sambal memandang Akashi tak percaya. Seberapa sombongnya sih, pemuda ini?

"Aku memerintahmu untuk mengatakan apa alasanmu mencibirku," jelas Akashi, dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Bukankah kamu pintar? Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu."

Kedua alis Akashi naik beberapa milisenti, sedangkan matanya berkilat penuh rasa ketertarikan. "Kau berani menantangku?"

Kini mata Riko yang menyipit tajam. "Kau berani memandang remeh diriku?"

Hening.

Kedua manusia itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari betapa orang-orang di sekitar mereka melirik mereka sambil menahan nafas.

Riko akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan, sambil menghela nafas. Ia kembali fokus dengan yakisoba yang sesaat lalu dihiraukannya. Ia harus cepat, sebentar lagi, permainan antara Tim Kaijou dan Tim Fukuda Academy akan dimulai. Pertandingan ini akan menentukan siapa lawan mereka berikutnya. Ini bukan waktunya buat ngurusin makhluk sombong di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dengusan dan itu membuat Riko reflek mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Riko sungguh terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah seringai geli terpampang di wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wajah Riko sukse mematung, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga dengan sangat tidak _elite_.

Akashi berhenti terkekeh dan kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Berhentilah memasang wajah bodoh itu. Aku tak menyukainya."

Riko mencibir dalam hati. _Bukannya situ yang aneh? Ketawa sendiri._

Riko yang tadinya lapar kini tak bernafsu lagi, melihat yakisobanya yang untungnya tinggal sedikit. Dengan terpaksa, ia menghabiskan yakisobanya. Belum makanan itu memasuki mulutnya, Akashi bersuara.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Alis Riko mengernyit. Yakisoba dengan sedihnya kembali ke piring tanpa berhasil memasuki mulut Riko. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Riko menoleh ke Kapten Rakuzan yang sebenarnya ia kagumi diam-diam. "Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja."

"Aku hanya menyarankan kalian jangan berbangga karena memiliki Tetsuya bersama kalian," ujar Akashi dengan tenang dan angkuh.

Riko menganga. "Bangga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengakui Tetsuya memiliki kemampuan _passing_ yang lebih bagus dari kebanyakan orang, tapi, hanya itu."

Riko mendecih. "Dengar ya, Tuan Sok Berkuasa! Kuroko-kun adalah pemainku. Aku takkan menjelek-jelekkannya. Bagiku, meski hanya _passing_ yang bisa ia lakukan. Maka itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, kami tim. Bukan sekumpulan idiot sok kuat yang hanya memikirkan kemenangan di atas kemenangan."

"Oh. Bagus sekali. Aku suka semangatmu. Aku memang mengakui timmu memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain."

"Tentu saja! Kau jangan memandang remeh kami!"

"Aku tidak memandang remeh kalian. Aku hanya memperingatkan."

"Itu lebih terdengar merendahkan di telingaku, Tuan Rakuzan."

Alis Akashi menyatu. "Aku tak pernah ragu dengan apa yang kukatakan, Nona **Aida Riko**."

**Deg**.

Jantung Riko berdegup kencang tanpa terduga. Riko mengumpat jantungnya yang tak bisa diam. Apa-apaan sih. Hanya karena pemuda itu tau namanya, masa ia jadi deg-degan kayak gadis kasmaran gini?

"Aku memang tampan, jadi kamu nggak usah malu-malu. Wajahmu sangat aneh."

Dada Riko yang tadinya berdetak tak karuan, kini kembali tenang. Saat ini, wajah Riko memandang Akashi jijik. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak malu-malu."

"Kamu nggak bisa membohongiku."

"Aku juga tidak ada niatan membohongimu, Tuan Rakuzan. Aku hanya kaget kamu mengetahui namaku!" seru Riko, yang sedetik kemudian mengumpat dalam hati. Bodoh! Nanti dikira si Tuan Rakuzan itu, dia senang karena tau namanya. Uuugh! Dasar Riko bodoh!

Seringai itu kembali di wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Riko gelagapan. "Oh. Tentu saja aku tahu tentang dirimu. Kamu adalah pelatih termuda di Winter Cup ini, dan seorang perempuan pula. Kau tak usah terkejut seperti itu."

"Apa salah jika aku terkejut?"

"Ya. Kau membuatku jadi tertarik," jawab Akashi lugas.

Saat ini, jantung Riko kembali berdebar dengan hebohnya. "Ter-tertarik?"

"Ya."

"Oh. Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku juga tertarik padamu?" sindir Riko, tanpa berpikir panjang. Kembali mengatakan rahasia-rahasianya tanpa ada sensor.

Lengkungan kecil di bibir Akashi terbentuk. "Kau tak harus bilang. Aku tahu kok."

Riko membelalakkan matanya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu kembali mengumpat di dalam hati. Ini pemuda cenayang apa?

Riko yang sudah kehabisan kata hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya meliri kesana kemari, tak bisa tenang. Untung saja, ia kembali teringat pertandingan yang harus ditontonnya. Dengan buru-buru, ia beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil bungkusan yakisobanya, dan menatap Akashi sekilas. "Aku pergi duluan."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, **Riko**."

**Deg**.

Tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi, Riko membalikkan badannya dan dengan seribu langkah menjauhi kantin yang kini membuatnya trauma.

_Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial! Apa-apaan pemuda sombong itu? Ke-kenapa ia memanggilku dengan 'Riko'? Oh tidak! Jantungku kenapa lagi? Ini tidak bagus! Sangat tidak bagus!_

_Aaaargh! Kamisama, please, hentikan debaran konyol ini._

_Kumohon!_

.

**End**.

.

"Kamu kemana saja, Riko? Lama sekali," tanya Junpei ketika Riko menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Dari kantin."

Junpei menyipitkan matanya yang berada di balik kacamatanya. Ia meniliti wajah Riko. "Hei, kok wajahmu merah?"

"Eh?" Riko gelagapan.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Eng-enggak kok! Aku hanya… habis berlari tadi."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Sekarang berarti tinggal menunggu Kagami."

"Hm." Riko memandang lapangan basket yang ada di bawah sana. Namun, entah kenapa, pikirannya masih tidak fokus. Entah mengapa, senyuman karismatik pemuda sombong itu terus menerus menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

_Iiiikh! Keluarlah kau perusak pikiran orang! Dasar Tuan Rakuzan menyebalkan!_

.

**[Published] 3****rd**** December, 2015.**

.

Aaaaaaa! Apa ini? /nunjukfic Apaaa? Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar fic absurd yang saya buat karena lagi bosan. _Sorry for the OOCness_. Saya memang sengaja kok. LOL :D

Iya, saya tahu, saya tahu. Pair fic ini memang crack pake banget. Tapi, gimana dong…? Saya suka crack pair. Dan kebetulan karakter cowok yang saya suka itu Akashi dan karakter cewek yang saya suka itu Riko. Jadi… ya lahirlah fic ini. Hhohoho. Padahal ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Ckck. An_y_way, _All hail crack pair_! XD

_Last, thank you for reading my fic_! Muach! /kissbye

_Bye bye_! /bow

.

**[Edited] 26****th**** December, 2015.**


End file.
